3 Nights and 2 days
by HermiHugs
Summary: ONE SHOT. During their stay at the Burrow before their fourth year, Harry and Hermione are forced to share a bed for three nights. They get acquainted with each other in a more intimate way. Mature situations.


**A/N: ONE SHOT. During their stay at the Burrow before their fourth year, Harry and Hermione are forced to share a bed for three nights. They get acquainted with each other in a more intimate way. Mature situations.**

**Declaration: I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Nights and Two Days<strong>

The Burrow, home of the Weasley family, was a source of frenzied activity. With a party to celebrate Percy Weasley's new job at the ministry and his Graduation from Hogwarts, Molly Weasley was in her element, bustling about and generally ordering everyone around. The presence of most of the Weasley children and their near and far relatives had the small house bursting at the seams. Since Molly also decided to include a late birthday party for the newly fourteen turned Harry Potter, he along with his best friend, fourteen year old Hermione Granger was also included in the general turmoil.

Unlike others of his age Harry did not like to be at the center of attention. Even though he would be sharing it with Percy, he was still not comfortable to be thrown under the spotlight. His sour mood was fuelled by his failure to get Hermione, the girl of his dreams, alone for a much needed talk even after two days at the Burrow. Only a couple of months before, the two were involved in a time-turning adventure to rescue Harry's godfather. The moonlit flight on the back of a Hippogriff, though not romantic due to the harrowing encounter with dementors, started a trail of thought in his mind. The feel of Hermione's hands around him clutching for dear life, the tingling sensation caused by certain soft mounds of Hermione pressed into his back, began beating down his defenses that he erected against any feelings for his best friend. He finally admitted to himself that he is falling hard for her and could only hope that it would not destroy the best thing he had in his short life, the friendship of Hermione Jane Granger.

Where Harry was frustrated, Hermione was pissed. The feeling of utter peace and safety that permeated her when she had her arms around Harry that night, overrode her deathly fear of heights. The separation afforded during the summer holidays imprinted her heart with the almost over powering need to have Harry in her life as more than just a friend. Her raging hormones called out in desperation as they recognized a man worthy to love and live forever with. Upon reaching the Burrow and meeting Harry, she tried to open her heart to Harry in a hopeful bid to get a life partner but was thwarted by Molly's frenzied shunting of the girls around.

**1****st**** Night**

Under the cover of darkness the talk turned to sleeping arrangements and it was with regret that Molly announced that the kids will have to share beds. The arrival of most of her and Mr. Weasley's cousins made this unavoidable if everyone was to sleep indoors. Unbeknown to everyone her motive was to push Harry and her daughter Ginny together leaving her son Ron to get Hermione. Her thinly veiled attempts to hint at 'such a charming pair they make' did not go unnoticed by either Harry or Hermione and they could only share a wry roll f their eyes at her expense.

Harry was to share Ron's room and had a camp bed erected alongside one of the walls, and while putting away the washing into his trunk he was happily chatting with the Weasley twins. Molly bustled into the room and began in her no nonsense tone, "Harry dear we do not have space even to put up conjured beds, you will have to share with Ginny and Ron will share with Hermione." Harry and Hermione were both expecting some sort of intervention from Molly to try and get them together with the youngest Weasleys, but were not prepared for such blatant declaration. Glancing at Ron he saw a look of longing, though it was efficiently masked he knew Ron well enough to recognize it, on his face that may spell trouble for Hermione.

Harry was not ready to put up with any nonsense from Molly though, "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I do not know Ginny well enough to be comfortable with that arrangement. Hermione on the other hand is my best friend and we practically live together at Hogwarts." Seeing that he was going to be interrupted, he forged ahead, "Not to mention, Ron snores and I know for a fact that Hermione is a light sleeper. It is better to have Ginny sleep with Ron after all they are brother and sister. Besides, Ron and Hermione always fight due to Ron's unfair comments. I fear that Hermione will kill him if she finds herself alone with him."

"Nonsense dear, it is their way of showing affection for each other."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I do not know about the magical world Mrs. Weasley but in the muggle world that counts as sexual harassment."

Molly tried to bluster but Harry remained unmoved from his stand, so finally Molly had to admit defeat and leave the room with the twins following her out. Harry spied Ron at the beginnings of his famous temper, with his ears starting to turn red either with embarrassment or anger he was not sure. In no mood to argue with him and without a care in the world, Harry began getting ready for bed ignoring the redhead, not prepared to lose Hermione to a jealous and inconsiderate git. Going into the bathroom, Harry let out a sigh hoping that Hermione would agree with him and if she refuses to share the bed with him preferring Ron, he could always go back and beg the Dursleys to allow him to stay for the rest of the summer.

In the meantime, Molly entered Ginny's room and related the argument with Harry trying to show him in poor light in an effort to win over Hermione. However, Hermione could easily see through her manipulations and flatly refused to share a bed with Ron going as far as threatening to go back to her parents' house. The threat eventually got the Weasley matriarch to back off getting the message that her dreams would be just that.

Hearing about Harry's argument in her favour, the dormant feelings rekindled with added hope that Harry is interested in a more meaningful relationship with her. Getting her trunk ready to move it into Harry's room, she decided that if Harry showed any signs of affection towards her, she will take the initial step if required and ask him to be her boyfriend.

She was brought out of these pleasant musings by the twins, waggling his eyebrows Fred began, "You both are ready to jump into the other's bed"

George continued, "mm Hmm, you certainly are more than comfortable with each other"

"Is there something going on that we should know" they finished together causing a blush to erupt on her face. Trying to keep her composure she immediately countered, "No, we are just best friends and even in the presence of Ron we stay together most of the time."

The twins were unrelenting though, "Yeah, Harry even claimed that you are living together at Hogwarts." This further increased her blush to epic proportions, managing a defiant look she began dragging her trunk to Harry's room and muttered "I wish" only when she was out of earshot of the twins. She began to hope and was longing to hear that they will end up living together after the ride on the Hippogriff with Harry.

When she entered the room, Ron was already in bed either asleep or pretending to sleep. Harry immediately reached out to grab her trunk and stacked it over his trunk in the small space. Getting into bed she gave Harry a shy smile which he replied with a beaming grin. Feeling a little confident about her thoughts to forge a relationship with Harry, she snuggled into his side and they both fell asleep within a short time after a long tiring day.

**1****st**** Day**

Hermione woke up to the twittering of birds outside the window even before the sky turned grey with the morning light. The first thing that she noticed was that she has shifted position during the night and now she was cuddling Harry. Her head was resting on his chest and fit snugly under his chin. With her hand thrown across his stomach, one of her breasts was pressing firmly onto his torso and the other was on Harry's arm. The one thing that caught her attention was her bent knee now trying to wake up a not so lethargic part of his anatomy. She knew that Harry was an early riser and was mortified by the thought of Harry awake and seeing her draped over him.

From her position she could see Ron still asleep and slowly turned her head to look at the face of grinning Harry mere inches away. Not daring to breath, she pretended not to be affected by his proximity and their compromising position and gave him a cheery, albeit whispered "Good Morning."

Harry tightened his arms around Hermione drawing her closer to him and giving her an impish smile said, "It is, every morning when I wake up like this."

Hermione immediately ducked her head back into his chest to cover her rising blush. She was very much aware of his arousal under her knee and only his arms around her holding her tight gave her the impression that he was as pleased as herself with the sleeping arrangement they found themselves in. Deciding to return the favour and tease him back, and hoping to get a conviction on their relationship out of him, praying that she is not going to make a mess of it, she answered him back with a teasing smile "I did not know that you appreciated me that much Harry." She emphasized the 'appreciate' remark by slowly pressing down on his now rock hard erection.

Unable to resist, Harry growled softly, "Minx! You will be able to appreciate it better with your hands rather than your knee."

With her face now resembling that of a ripe tomato at his innuendo and the unrepentant grin on his face, Hermione buried herself more deeply into his chest and began swatting him repeatedly on his arm. Harry Chuckled softy at her antics and to escape from her assault pulled her in a tight hug which also placated her.

Gently lifting her head by the chin, he was entrapped by the reflected light from the rising sun casting a golden glow on her face. Together with the wild and unruly hair framing her pretty face he was forced to admit that Hermione Granger was a beautiful girl. The urge to kiss her was building to a crescendo, but before he could proceed any further to show his appreciation, they heard footsteps nearing the door. With a whispered "Mrs. Weasley" Hermione immediately got off Harry and with their backs facing each other, they pretended to sleep. Molly opened the door with a small creak and putting her head inside the door was satisfied by that there was nothing 'inappropriate' going on, proceeded down to the kitchen.

A few minutes later giving up the hope to fall back asleep, Harry gave a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek and whispering "we will talk about it later" grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the day. With a goofy grin on her face, Hermione also decided to get ready dashing into the second bathroom before someone else claimed it.

The day was spent scurrying around the Burrow carrying out Molly's orders in preparation of the party the next day. Harry found himself stealing glances at Hermione and they found themselves blushing whenever their eyes met. They did not spend a great deal of time in the other's company so these moments were few and far in between. After lunch most of the inhabitants of the Burrow were sitting around and relaxing. Harry convinced Hermione on a walk to get away from the crowd and they set off towards the pond that denoted the Burrow's boundary. They suddenly felt awkward in the other's company and refused to meet the other's eye and continued in silence for some time.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on Hermione, why are we feeling awkward all of a sudden? We have known each other for three years now and there is no reason for this. Is it because of this morning?"

Still with her head down, he got only a nod in response. "Is the thought of being with me that repugnant Hermione?" Harry asked anguish evident in his voice.

This brought Hermione out of her uncomfortable state and immediately and gave a forceful "No."

"Then why do you feel awkward in my presence?"

"I never imagined that you can like me Harry and so I was not ready for your reaction this morning. I was flattered that you consider me pretty enough to get that reaction from you" Hermione conceded.

"Not only do I consider you pretty, but I think you are beautiful. I meant what I said in the morning, I can very much get used to waking up with you in my arms." Seeing the blush intensify on Hermione's cheeks, he forged ahead, "will you be my girlfriend Hermione?"

He was immediately engulfed in a gigantic hug that left him almost breathless and the accompanying squeal left him temporarily deaf. His desire to kiss Hermione finally came to realization as they lost themselves in the first ever kiss for both of them. Regaining their composure after repeating the pleasant exercise a few times more, they returned to the Burrow satisfied.

**2****nd**** night:**

Night brought Harry and Hermione into the Room they were sharing with Ron. Ginny flat out refused to share a bed with Ron due to his snoring and was now sharing it with Bill, though the room was crowded with Charlie and the twins also in there. They spent some time with Ron talking about the coming quidditch world cup and the school year, with Hermione berating them for continuing to take divination even with their horrible experience last year. Harry and Hermione finally went to change into their sleepwear and upon their return found Ron already deep in sleep and snoring away with wild abandon.

Hermione waited till harry was lying on the bed on his back and immediately scrambled to snuggle into him. With her head perched on his chest and almost half of her body draped over him she was content. They talked for a few minutes in whispers about nothing and everything of interest. Harry wanted to break the news about them dating at least to Ron, but Hermione wanted to prolong the secret as long as possible because she thought that breaking the news would upset Mrs. Weasley and they did not want to inconvenience their host.

Keeping their voices and movement to a bare minimum they began kissing in earnest putting all their hopes and dreams in their steamy kisses. With her knee again on his cock, Hermione could feel the effect of her kisses. The feelings that she was pouring into the kiss overwhelmed Harry and he was certain that he could happily spend the rest of his life with Hermione. He got the shock of his life when Hermione pressed her crotch onto his leg and with a smirk on her face she whispered, "No Knickers" in his ears.

At that moment Harry desperately wished that he was also not wearing his boxers as they were seriously impeding his growing anatomy. It did not help him one bit that his imagination went into overdrive imagining what Hermione was not wearing. The thin cloth of the pyjamas that she was wearing and with her pressed onto his leg did not leave much to his imagination. These thoughts sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and Hermione was thrilled that she was responsible in bringing out that reaction from Harry.

Emboldened by his reaction, Hermione climbed onto Harry and was laying full length over him in an effort to increase the contact with him as much as she can. Kissing him hard she ground her hip into his hip rubbing their most intimate parts together. Even through their pyjamas the contact sent fire through their bodies and elicited a muffled moan from both. Unable to resist, Harry also began to respond and matched her thrusts with his own. They were thankful that the bed did not creak sparing them any embarrassment should their compromising position wake Ron up.

Though their movements were not coordinated as it was a new experience to them both, they managed to find a rhythm that increased the friction between them and brought them near the edge of ecstasy. Harry was worried that they may not be able to stay calm and quickly grabbed Hermione in a tight hug halting her motions and kissed her hard and deep leaving her flustered. Unfortunately, this also put her out of the building orgasm leaving her unsatisfied and wanting.

The loss of contact that Hermione was craving had her ready to snap at Harry but she was brought back to the reality of their predicament by an extra loud snore from Ron. This was enough to kill her mood and left a very much grumpy and unsatisfied Hermione to move to Harry's side and fall into a fitful sleep.

**2****nd**** Day:**

Waking up, Harry immediately sensed that Hermione was not happy and this was confirmed when she did not respond to his kiss with the usual enthusiasm. They both managed to wake up early enough to dissuade Molly Weasley from poking her head into their room. Heading into the shower Harry could understand the reason for Hermione's sour mood. He himself felt unhappy about the need to stop their pleasurable activity last night without climaxing, but the presence of Ron dissuaded him from going any further.

Their mood did not get any better as they were unable to find a moment's peace even to discuss and sort out the problem. With most of the other residents up and trooping down for breakfast, Harry and Hermione excused themselves from the table having finished their breakfast early.

Hermione knew that the party was going to start with lunch and last till dinner, so there was only a little time for her to talk to Harry before they were forced to mingle with the guests. Ducking outside the kitchen, Hermione dragged Harry into the glen near the house. With tears threatening to spill out of her eyes in the privacy of the secluded spot Hermione cornered him, "Did you not enjoy what we were doing Harry? Do you know how difficult it was for me when you stopped us? Only a couple of seconds more and I would have been satisfied. Don't you want to do it with me?" she nearly growled out in frustration.

Harry could never see Hermione upset and her tears nearly broke his heart. Kissing her tenderly to alleviate her fears, he gathered her into a hug, "If it was as difficult for you as it was for me I can very well understand Hermione. I never wanted to stop, but I was afraid that we would scream out loud, I know it was hard for me to keep my mouth shut. Moreover you were lying on top of me and I was worried about making a mess, you know…." he trailed off gesturing at his crotch.

"Oh Harry!" she sighed into his shoulder, pulling away slightly from him with a smirk, "You may not know Harry but even girls become messy down there."

With eyes wide Harry could only nod in comprehension. Gathering his wits he continued, "If only we could put up some silencing charms around our bed."

"Damn underage magic restrictions" Hermione swore. Harry agreed whole heartedly with that sentiment so did not bother to correct her language.

Giving her a final squeeze, Harry mumbled "tonight" into her hair.

"Tonight" Hermione echoed before going back to join the others.

With the party in full swing Harry graciously accepted wishes for his birthday from the gathered guests, he spent most of the time in Hermione's company either dancing or just talking. He missed the presence of Sirius but knew the need for secrecy. Though he danced with Ginny for one song when Hermione was with Remus Lupin, he made his intentions clear to Ginny that he was not interested in anything more than friendship with her. Both Harry and Hermione made the change in their relationship status obvious for everyone to see and if Ron, Ginny or Molly Weasley did not approve of it, then tough luck.

**3****rd**** Night:**

The arrival of dessert during dinner signaled the end of the party. Everyone who was not staying at the Burrow began leaving almost as soon as dinner ended, while most of the inhabitants began preparing for sleep as the next day was quite busy. Harry and Hermione decided to stay out longer for a while to let Ron cool down from the earlier shocking revelation of their relationship. When most of the movement inside the Burrow subsided, they entered the room that they were sharing with Ron to find him thankfully asleep. Darting into the bathrooms they quickly changed and returned to their bed.

Lying on his side with his back towards Ron, Harry spooned Hermione clutching her tightly so that her back was plastered onto his front. Daring not to make any noise while the others are still awake, they lay peacefully reveling in each other's warmth. With his free hand Harry traced gently circles on Hermione's bare midriff occasionally circling her belly button sending thrills through her spine and she reciprocated by grinding her butt into his groin encouraging him not to stop.

Finally when the Burrow was silent for the night except for Ron's snores reverberating through the room, Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and gently guided it under her shirt and onto her bra free breasts. The new sensation nearly shut her mind down which was a unique experience for Hermione. Like a gift from the heavens, Harry gently fondled her breasts, massaging them and rubbing her nipples in between his fingers to get them hardened. With harry thus pleasantly occupied, Hermione was about to dive her hand into her pyjama bottoms to satisfy herself. Harry saw the movement and gently grabbed her hand away and instead glided his hand between her legs.

He ran his fingers over her most intimate part, cupping it in his palm and putting gentle pressure on it. The new sensations sent a shiver through her body and she began grinding her butt back into Harry's crotch with increasing frequency. Getting an enthusiastic response from Hermione, Harry decided that he was doing something right and struck to his task with renewed vigor. Feeling bold he gently parted her folds and dipped his fore and middle finger inside. This nearly brought forth a scream of pleasure from Hermione which she was successfully able to muffle underneath her hands. The wetness on his fingers reminded Harry of Hermione's comments earlier in the day about girls being messy, bringing forth a fond smile to his lips.

Even though his left arm was trapped underneath Hermione, he was able to gently massage her breasts and tease her hard nipples while continuing the more demanding task of bringing Hermione to the cusp of a climax with his right hand between her legs. Even with his lack of any experience in the matter he gave equal importance to her breasts as well as her more pleasurable parts. Increasing the tempo of his fingers darting in and out of Hermione, he used his thumb to occasionally massage the small nub of flesh and the most sensitive part of Hermione's anatomy. With the combined sensations of Harry's hand on her breasts, his fingers inside her folds and his thumb stroking her pleasure point, Hermione allowed herself to let go and succumb to Harry's ministrations.

Sometime during her exhilaration, Hermione managed to pull her pyjamas down to her knees to allow easy access for Harry's hand. Now with his rock hard erection nestled firmly in the cleft of her butt cheeks, and a shudder running through her body, Hermione experienced an orgasm for the first time. Winding down from her excitement Hermione clasped her legs together trapping Harry's fingers inside her while catching her breath.

Harry marveled at the feeling of utter contentment radiating off Hermione. He was happy that he was responsible for giving that pleasure to her. Reminiscing about the past few days he was still amazed at the new turn of his relationship with Hermione. Never in a million years would he have imagined about this night, he dreamed about doing such things with Hermione but did not believe for once that would happen. There could be no more inhibitions between them; he believed that they were more than even boyfriend and girlfriend, he now considered Hermione his …'life partner, his Wife?' He was glad, glad that it was with Hermione that he shared his first intimate moment. She was the one person he could easily spend his entire life with, probably the one person who knew him best and by the same token the one person he knew best. 'I could do this and much more with her for the rest of my life' he thought with a pleasant smile.

By now Hermione was sufficiently calmed down and allowed him to get his fingers out of her. Pulling her pyjama bottoms back up, she snuggled into Harry and with her head on his chest, "Do you want me to do the same for you?" she tentatively asked.

Harry was uncertain about Hermione's reaction to either answer, though he desperately wanted his own release he reluctantly turned down her offer, "It's alright sweetheart, it will go down on its own."

His fears came true as he could see a little bit of hurt reflected on her face. He gave her a lingering kiss and running his hands through her hair, calmed her down, "Do not for even a moment think that I do not like you Hermione, I do very much. I only refused because I never did it before and have no experience at it. I did not want you to think that you have an obligation to do it for me"

"It's OK, I understand Harry but I hope that we do not have any self-consciousness after tonight" she said echoing his own thoughts on this matter. "You gave me my first orgasm and so I will give you your first one and hopefully many more after this" she continued with a shy smile. When she saw his raised eyebrow at her comment, she let out a sigh, "I was always self-conscious Harry. That was the reason I never gave myself that pleasure. I never saw myself pretty and you are the only one who struck with me through the years."

Gripping her a little tighter he kissed the top of her head, "You are always important to me Hermione." Giving her a leering look, he continued "and if I have anything to do with it, you will never be alone in that pleasurable activity."

Blushing brightly she ducked her head onto his chest and tentatively reached down resting her hand on his rock hard shaft. Glancing at the glazed eyes and a small smile playing on his lips, she took it as his permission to proceed and slowly pulled his pyjama bottoms down to his knees. Thankfully Harry did not wear his boxers this time and Hermione was greeted to the sight of his throbbing erection. With unsteady hands she grabbed onto his erection and began running her thumb on the head. She was amazed as she could feel slight pulsations along his cock in tune with his heartbeat. Harry let out his breath in a hiss and Hermione was encouraged by his reaction and began stroking along his full length. Curling her fingers, she slowly but gently increased the pressure around his cock and began pumping hard.

It did not take her long to throw him over the edge and grunting softly he let go and ejaculated over himself and Hermione's hand. Thoroughly satisfied, they lay down to catch their breath and were happily amazed that they did not wake up Ron during the whole activity.

Harry reluctantly began to pull his pyjama bottoms up but Hermione stopped him. She got out of the bed and quickly but quietly rooting around in her trunk came up with an old pair of knickers that she kept for emergency use. Standing next to the bed she dropped her pyjamas without any hint of embarrassment or inhibition what so ever giving Harry an uninhibited view that no other man ever saw, of her naked crotch in the soft moon light. Since she already saw him naked, she considered it a fair trade and she fervently hoped that no man except Harry would see her like that. She used the soft cloth to clean herself up and Harry mimicked her actions when she passed him the knickers. Wrapping them up in a used piece of parchment she stashed them at the bottom of her trunk to be disposed later.

After both of them got dressed again, Hermione climbed into the bed and regained her usual position snuggling into him with her head perched on his chest, a position that she was rapidly beginning to consider her favourite sleeping arrangement. Letting out a contented sigh, Hermione voiced her opinion, "I enjoyed it very much Harry, Thank you. We should do this again."

Getting no reply from Harry, she turned to look at him thinking that he might have already fallen asleep. She was surprised to find a look of contemplation on him. His lack of an immediate answer brought forth all her insecurities even though Harry asserted to her that he wanted to enjoy the experience with her again. 'Did he not enjoy it? Am I not pretty enough for him to do it with me? Does he even want me as a girlfriend?' were the thoughts that were slowly driving her into a state of panic.

Sensing her distress Harry immediately pulled her into a searing kiss and whispered, "I want to do this with you only and no one else. Even the thought of you in someone else's arms is filling me with dread. Even thinking about someone else being intimate with you is unbearable to me. I am not prepared to lose you Hermione. I know we are still young, but when we are old enough, will you marry me?"

With a muffled but delighted squeal, Hermione wrapped Harry in the tightest hug she ever managed and kissed him senseless. Regaining his senses and with a huge grin, Harry murmured "Together, forever." Without making any attempt to stem the tears freely falling from her eyes Hermione nodded her consent, "Forever." Harry kissed her eyes tenderly and dried her tears with his lips trailing the tear tracks down her face.

Sharing one last kiss they cuddled together and drifted off to sleep dreaming about 'brown eyed bushy black haired' and 'messy brown haired green eyed' kids running around.

It felt as if he had just fallen sleep before he was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley. Getting up groggily he saw that it was still dark outside and Ron was buried under his covers. Turning to Hermione who was slowly waking up, he shared a satisfied smile and a lingering kiss with her, both of them reminiscing about their conversation a few hours ago. Harry was happy that he made the best decision of his life in getting engaged to Hermione and got the same response from her in a hurried, whispered conversation that ended with a short but passionate kiss. They quickly got out of their bed to get ready for the day and the quidditch world cup.


End file.
